


he’s in love, your honour

by orphan_account



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: (and softie junhui), (hao is a snake), (the world needs more flirty shua), Chatting & Messaging, Dirty Jokes, Fluff, M/M, flirty joshua
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-05-31 16:41:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15123608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: joshua has had his eye on seungcheol, the waiter that always served him with smiles. joshua manned up and offered his number, which to his delight was accepted - now they talked frequently, each conversation bringing them closer. (as well as somehow bringing their friends together in the process).





	1. shared heart eyes

**Author's Note:**

> hi thanks for wanting (?) to read this crap! i'm not sure on what other ships i want (sorry i just really love cheolsoo and junhao oops) so i'll leave that up to you guys if you wanna leave suggestions <3

_**saturday.** _

 

_— “Wow! Thank you so much for the tip, have a good evening sir!”_

“You're welcome, handsome, you deserve it.” Joshua smirked, proud of himself for slipping in the compliment. The waiter, 'handsome', choked on air - cheeks dusting a lovely shade of pink. “You're Seungcheol, right? Read your tag.” he nodded quickly in response, worried that he might splutter and jumble up his words in embarrassment. “Well then,” Joshua stood up, his chair squeaking against the floor as he tucked it back under the table, “Thank  _you_ for the service, Seungcheol, the coffee here is great.” he smiled, making direct eye contact with Seungcheol, who was currently screaming on the inside. And just like that, he turned his back to the waiter, heading towards the exit and leaving him flustered.

What the  _fuck_ just happened?

Seungcheol let out a breath he had no idea he'd been holding, only now realising how fast his heart had been beating. But before he could conjure any thoughts, a familiar vile sound interrupted him - that 'vile' noise was the sound of his co-worker’s, Jeonghan’s, giggling - no, snickering. Seungcheol had been completey unaware of the bastard's presence.

Seungcheol whipped around, glaring, purely embarrassed now- oh for fuck sake, Junhui was standing there too, giving him a warm smile unlike Jeonghan who had the most despicable grin plastered on his face. “Don't you _dare_ say anything-“

“That was the most cliché shit I've ever seen, how did you  _not_ know how to deal with that? It's like, in every book I've read!”

He huffed, crossing his arms in annoyance. “Shut up man, that was the most pressurising situation I've ever been in! I didn't know what to say, what if I ended up saying something completely weird and drove him off?” Junhui giggled, eye-smiling at his panicked co-worker.

“Don't worry Cheol, I'm sure he would've found it really cute, oh, and he's a regular customer remember?”

“Yeah, a regular customer who's always watching me when I'm working, which totally doesn't fuck up my concentration and mess up the other customer's orders. Totally not that type of regular customer.” He was spewing out gibberish at this point, his cheeks reddening yet again at the recollected thoughts. “He's definitely into you, no doubt, get his number or something.” Jeonghan suggested, “wait do you even know his name?”

“...Nope.”

 

group chat; **(; extra milk** _(4)_

 **hannie cake;** so... cheollie's gonna get a boyfriend soon

**cheol cake;**  the fuck  
**cheol cake;**  What do you mean 

**hannie cake;** don't act dumb, you and that customer obviously like each other  


**moon cake;** yeah! ^^  
**moon cake;** he has those heart eyes when he looks at youuu  
**moon cake;** and don't even deny when i say that you make heart eyes @ him as well!!!!!!!!

 **cheol cake;** Pleasejun not you too

 **moon cake;** it's all FACT! :33

 **hannie cake;** the first step is to learn his name then get his number heheh

**cheol cake;**  I stg  
**cheol cake;**  so you guys are suggesting that I just hook up with a customer

**moon cake;** well, of course find out about him first, _then_ decide if you want to hook up with him  
**moon cake;** (you totally should btw :3c) 

 **cheol cake;** what if he’s actually a bad person and i’m getting myself into bad things?

 **hannie cake;** go on

 **cheol cake;** what if he’s just flirting with me for fun?

 **hannie cake;** first of all, jun and i will kindly come to your rescue and murder him if he does anything bad to you/if he ever makes you feel way too uncomfortable

 **moon cake;** yeah!

 **hannie cake;** second of all, we’re masters at telling who’s in it for real or not

 **moon cake;** yeah!!

 **cheol cake;**  ....

 **hannie cake;**  oh just accept our help

 **moon cake;** yeah!!!

 **kwannie cake;** what's going on!?!!?!

 **hannie cake;** oh yeah, seungkwan you weren't on shift today were ya

 **kwannie cake;**  i scrolled up, i'm guessing we're talking about  _that_ boy  
**kwannie cake;** seungcheol hyung, no offence, but you're blind af if you think he doesn't like you

 **moon cake;** that's what we've been saying!

 **hannie cake;** exactly you fool, will you finally trust us now

 **cheol cake;** Fine

 **hannie cake;** great, now let's help you go get that pretty boy dick

 **cheol cake;** stfu

 **moon cake;** hehe

\---

pm;  **joshua — minghao**

 **holy hyung;** minghao, promise me you won't tell anyone

 **hao;** uh what

 **holy hyung;** promise

 **hao;** i promise?

 **holy hyung;**  I finally talked to this waiter at the cafe i always go to  
**holy hyung;** Iflirted with him a lil and tomorrow i'll ask for his number

 **hao;** wow

 **holy hyung;** please don't tell anyone else

 **hao;** sure, i promised

 **holy hyung;** Thanks!

 **hao;** sike

 **holy hyung;** what

\---

group chat; **svt** **(** **spicy virgin twinks)**   _(5)_

 **fuck off m8;**  LMAOO  
**fuck off m8;** Y'ALL GUESS WHAT

 **mean goo;** WHAT, WHAT HAPPENED !?!??

 **christ is watching;** minghao, 

 **fuck off m8;** basically

 **christ is watching;** please i trusted you 

 **spoonyoung** ; wait you trusted MINGHAO? lol the lil bitch is a snake

 **fuck off m8;** i know i am

 **mean goo;** spill!!!! the!!!! tea!!!! 

 **fuck off m8;** SHUA hyung had the balls to flirt with this waiter from a cafe

 **mean goo;**  wh   
**mean goo;**  wHICH CAFE WE TALKIN ABOUT

 **fuck off m8;** the one with the cute cat theme

 **mean goo;**  OH THAT ONE

 **fuck off m8;**  bro stop yelling  

 **mean goo;** so joshua finally gettin some ;)

 **spoonyoung;**  ooooOoOo   
**spoonyoung;**  sexy timee~~

 **do not disturb;** please never say that again, are you 10 

\- **mean goo** changed **spoonyoung** to **10 yr old**

 **10 yr old;** wow thanks

 **mean goo;**  wonwoo! :)! hiii

**do not disturb;** No

 **mean goo;**  why haven’t you been online so much? 

 **do not disturb;** Ihave a life 

 **mean goo;** :(

 **fuck off m8;** lmao

 **10 yr old;** wait so back to shua gettin laid hehehehehe

 **christ is watching;** no, not laid-LISTEN i’m still everyone’s HYUNG here    
**christ is watching;** hello?? don’t talk to me like this

 **do not disturb;**  At this point, nobody cares

 **fuck off m8;** ^

 **christ is watching;** I just wanna ask for his number   
**christ is watching;** then things will hopefully progress from there

 **10 yr old;** tO sExY tiMe~

\- **do not disturb** has kicked  **10 yr old**

 **do not disturb;** Nobody add him back.

 **fuck off m8;** just to go against you

 **do not disturb;** _dont_  
**do not disturb;** I stg u asshole

- **fuck off m8** has added  **10 yr old**

 **do not disturb;** ugh it's back

 **10 yr old **;****  thanks hao,  
****10 yr old;**** my only friend

 **fuck off m8;** tf, since when were we friends

**10 yr old;**

 

  _ **sunday.**_

 

Seungcheol huffed, every single table wiped spotless and clean at last, wiping sweat off his forehead with the back of his free hand. He tossed the towel onto the counter before making his way towards the sign hanging from the glass, just about to turn it over to “CLOSED” until a singsong-y voice reached his ears. Of course, it just had to be the pretty boy he was totally not smitten by. This entire thing was getting even more and more cliché, too cliché for his liking but there was nothing for him to do except for going along with it. He had no choice, this was happening.

The boy stepped inside, the little chime tied to the door rung.

“Hi Seungcheol.” The boy gave him a warm smile, melting his heart right away. If Seungcheol had the time, he'd spend decades writing a million worded essay on how beautiful and perfect his lip corners were. He was never the type to zoom in on the features of other people he knew but he was really starting to grow fond of his lip corners, can't help himself but stare - is that weird? Most likely.

He (audibly) gulped before responding, “Hello, uh...”

“Joshua- you can call me Jisoo, either one is fine by me.”

“I like Joshua! As in- I like your name, Joshua is a nice name, yeah, where are you from Joshua?” Seungcheol smiled back, pretending like he wasn't cursing himself inside his head over and over at the extremely rushed and lame reply that spluttered out of his god damned mouth. Haha. For real though, Joshua was suddenly his favourite name _-_ Jisoo too. _Like, wow, only true beauties are called Joshua, Jisoo, whatever - can that just be the definition of Gorgeous: Joshua. Vice versa works too, Hey girl, that dress is Joshua on you- what the fuck is wrong with me._

“Thank you! Oh, and I lived in America for nineteen years.” Then suddenly he slipped into _english_ just to prove his point, which was completely unnecessary but Seungcheol wasn't complaining, “You're really handsome, you make good coffee for me too, wanna join me in bed?”

He could understand a few bits and pieces of the sentence, more specifically the mention of the beverage. “Hm, uh, we closed early now, no coffee, no more left.” Joshua giggled at the broken english, stepping forward, little by little closing the distance between them. Nope, nope, nope, he was  _not_ ready to be this close. Did his english sound _that_ terrible that he maybe wanted to... well, laugh in his face? Why else would he be approaching this close, right?

He switched back to Korean, “This sounds creepy but I already _know_ that you guys close early on Sundays - and I'm completely aware that _you're_ the only one who stays behind to clean up after everybody else's shifts are over and done with. Which obviously means, you'll be by yourself. _Alone,_ am I right?” Joshua was smiling again, no - more like he was  _grinning_ and teasingly licking his perfect, pretty lips which rendered Seungcheol _speechless_. Of course, he couldn't help but carry on, “Just us now.”

Joshua had inched closer, their eyes forced to lock. “Y-yes...” Fuck, he didn't mean to stutter, didn't mean for his response to come out sounding so meek. The tension was thick, both of them knew but it was soon broken to Seungcheol's relief - he heard and felt a piece of paper being crumpled and shoved into his pocket, he glanced down to see Joshua's hand slowly retracting. He then stepped away, curtly nodding and giving a warm smile yet again, acting as if the tension was never there in the first place - meanwhile Seungcheol was struggling to smile in return, still baffled. “Bye-bye!” Just like that, he was left alone once again, Joshua had just walked away and out of the Café. He had never been so confused in his life, but all his buzzing questions were answered when he bothered to check what was written on the paper. 

Seungcheol cursed himself again, feeling like a dumbass for not guessing sooner.

_Cheollie! I'm hoping you have this messaging app: (  )!_

_We haven't even known each other for ten minutes but I'm really interested in you,_

_that's why I wanna talk more! I wrote my number on the other side!_

_\- love, your favourite customer ♡♡♡_


	2. gay panic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh my god, this actually got hits, i'm so happy hngggg. thank you all so much for continuing to read until this chapter! i was very unsure about posting this story but i've gained more confidence now knowing people read it. i'm such a dummy tho, i shouldn't have tagged junhao so soon jsjjs i removed the tag but now it's back! 
> 
> i'm sorry this chapter may seem really junhao centered, i just love my boys, please forgive me

_**sunday.** _

 

Seungcheol flopped onto the mattress, feeling good about himself and at peace with the world. He felt like his life was complete as he slid his phone out of his pocket, still in his work clothes. He took a few deep breaths before typing in and saving Joshua's number, fist-pumping the air and silently yelling in victory at his accomplishment. Finally, he had his number! What now? Text him for the first time ever, obviously - yeah, if only it was that easy. Actually, it  _is_ easy to just send a few words of greeting, if it weren't for the fact he was self-conscious about how he sounded over text. “Hello.” looked way too 'generic' and “Hey there!” apparently made him seem overly enthusiastic and 'desperate'. Seungcheol back-spaced over and over until he gave up and swiped off the still blank, empty chat. He needed help.

 

pm;  **seungcheol — junhui**

 **cheese hole;** jun  
**cheese hole;**  j u n h u i   
**cheese hole;** J U N H U I

 **junnie;** who?

 **cheese hole;** handsome king of china

 **junnie;** oh hiiiiiiii 

 **cheese hole;** smh  
**cheese hole;**  I need your help

 **junnie;** oooo what with? wait don't tell me

 **cheese hole;** joshua

 **junnie;** so that's his name, huh? congrats!

 **cheese hole;** yeah yeah thanks, so, HE GAVE ME HIS NUMBER

 **junnie;** OOOOOO

 **cheese hole;** what should I text first?!?!?!?!?

 **junnie;** hmm... okay just  
**junnie;** copy and paste this, don't read it fully yourself or else you'll get more nervous

 **cheese hole;** Alrighty

 **junnie;** hi, this is joshua right? i'm seungcheol, i'm really happy that we can text each other now!  
**junnie;**  i'd like to get to know you a lot, btwdoyouhaveanycutefriends?

 **cheese hole;** thank you!

 **junnie;** np :3c

\---

pm;  **seungcheol **—**** **joshua**

 **Unknown ID;** hi, this is joshua right? i'm seungcheol, i'm really happy that we can text each other now! i'd like to get to know you a lot, btwdoyouhaveanycutefriends?

 **shua **♡**** **;** hey, you texted <3

 **cheollieeeee** ;yep, how could I not?

 **shua ** **♡**** ;** aweeeee, and ye I guess I do have a cute best friend? here i'll send you a pic   
**shua ** **♡**** ; **he's kind of a snake, why do you ask tho?

 **cheollieeeee;** wait what

 **shua ** **♡;****  **uh 'btwdoyouhaveanycutefriends' ?

 ** **cheollieeeee;**  
cheollieeeee; ** wen. motherfucking. junhui.

 **shua ** **♡;****** huh?

\---

pm;  **seungcheol **—** junhui**

 **cheese hole;** I hate you so much

 **junnie;** hehe

 **cheese hole;** i'm so embarrassed rn and he actually sent me a pic of his bestie

 **junnie;**  hehehe send! send! send! send!   
**junnie;** send! send! send! send! send!

 **cheese hole;** nope, not today you desperate bitch

 **junnie;** i'm sowwwwyyy 3': 

 **cheese hole;** promise to never do that shit again

 **junnie;** i prrooomisseeeeee! pleeeasseee senddddd 3:

 **cheese hole;** fine   
**cheese hole;**  you better not break that

 **junnie;** never!

 **cheese hole;**  

**junnie;** oh !!!!!  
**junnie;**  my!!!!!!!! **  
**junnie;**** god !!!!!!!!!!

 

 **junnie;** d a d D Y 

 **cheese hole;** what the fuck

 

He literally tossed his phone across the room, it fell onto the carpet with a light thud. His ears were burning red at the word, questioning why he had such perverted friends. He was way too embarrassed to go back normally chatting with Junhui but he reminded himself that he was still talking to Joshua - he can't just abandon the conversation they had barely gotten far into. And so, he crawled off his bed, towards where his phone had landed, and just planted himself onto the floor, taking in a few more deep breathes before opening up the app and quickly replying. 

 

pm;  **seungcheol ** **—**** joshua**

 **cheollieeeee;** sorry, my co-worker tricked me into asking you that

 ** **shua ** **♡**** ; ****'wen motherf*cking junhui?' **  
**

**cheollieeeee;**  yeah  
**cheolieeeee;** he really wants a boyfriend, he's a quite lonely guy

 **shua ** **♡**** ; **oh, why's that?

 **cheollieeeee;** he's not originally from korea   
**cheollieeeee;** so he's kinda self-conscious about how he sounds when speaking  
**cheollieeeee;** he's kinda shy about his pronunciation, although it's quite good

 **shua ** **♡**** ; **where's he from then?

 **cheollieeeee;** china!

 **shua ** **♡**** ; **ah, that's cool, my bestie's from china too 

 **cheollieeeee;** the one in the pic?

 **shua ** **♡**** ; **yes omg we should get them together, he's having the same problem too sorta

 **cheollieeeee;** sounds good, i'm tired of hearing jun's complaints about being single 

 ** **shua ** **♡**** ; ****now back to us ;)

 **cheollieeeee;** us? yes, yeaah us  
**cheollieeeee;** haha what about us

 ** **shua ** **♡**** ; ****you're even awkward over text that's so cuteeee

 **cheollieeeee;** I'm cute?

 ** **shua ** **♡**** ; ****mhm

 **cheollieeeee;** o h  
**cheollieeeee;** oh wow, nobody's called me that before

 **shua ** ** ** **♡******** ;** Whaaat? seriously? you're the cutest

**cheollieeeee;**

**shua ** ** ** **♡;********** and the most handsome

 **cheollieeeee;** stop 

 **shua ** ** ** **♡;********** stop what?

 **cheollieeee;** saying..doing. th at

 **shua ** ** ** **♡********** **;** flirting with you?   
**shua ** **♡**** ; **sorry, I couldn't help myself baby  
**shua ** **♡**** ; **Cheol? **  
**shua ** **♡**** ;**** hello?

\---

group chat; **;) extra milk** _(4)_

 **cheol cake;** GUYS

**kwannie cake;** hm?

 **cheol cake;** GUUUUYSSS

 **hannie cake;** what

 **moon cake;** say it!

 **cheol cake;** joshua - that customer  
**cheol cake;** he, well, we got each other's numbers and  
**cheol cake;** he just called me 'baby'

**kwannie cake;**

**moon cake;** for fuck sake

 **kwannie cake;** _so_  you're having a gay panic?

 **cheol cake;**.......yes

 **hannie cake;** ohohoHOhoHOhoHOho

 **cheol cake;** great now I regret blurting that out here

 **kwannie cake;** tomorrow shall be fun, i'm on shift so i get to see it all

 **moon cake;** me toooo!

 **hannie cake;** you 2 better give me updates

 **moon cake;** yes sir!

\---

pm;  **seungcheol ** ** **— joshua********

 ** ** **cheollieeeee;****** sorry, I'm back now ** ** **  
**cheollieeeee;********  had to go do something

 ** **shua ** ** ** **♡********** **;**** welcome back   
**shua ♡;** btw i'm planning to come back again tomorrow

 **cheollieeeee;** o

 **shua ** ** ** **♡********** **;** if that's alright  
**shua ** **♡**** ; **can't keep myself away from you 

 **cheollieeeee;** you don't have to ask, I'd love for you to come!

 **shua ** ** ** **♡********** **;** that's great ;)  ** ** ** ** **♡**********

**\---**

pm;  **joshua ********—******** minghao**

 **holy hyung;** hao, you still awake?

 **hao;** it's only eight o clock, what do you want

 **holy hyung;** here's a progress report!

 **hao** **;**  oh  
**hao;** yeah sure go ahead

 **holy hyung;** everytime I flirt with him, he gets really shy   
**holy hyung;** and pretend as if I never did

 **hao;** cute, i guess

 **holy hyung;** hey!

 **hao;** what

 **holy hyung;** Only I can call him cute

 **hao;**  
**hao;**  
**hao;**

****

**hao;** whatever, continue

 **holy hyung;** o, btw, he sent his friend one of your selca's.

 **hao;**.............what **  
**hao;****  what the fuck

 **holy hyung;** yeah, I uh kinda sent him one

**hao;**

**bitchass hyung;** minghao?

 **hao;** Why

 **bitchass hyung;** Listen, trust me, it's a good thing

 **hao;** my pic is going to some stranger 

 **bitchass hyung;** no, no, he's not a stranger **  
**bitchass hyung;**** you'll find out who he is tomorrow if you come to the cafe with me

 **hao;** aight, i'll beat him up, just tell me who it is

 **bitchass hyung;** Christ, no, don't do that **  
**bitchass hyung;**** just come with me tomorrow

 **hao;** sure just let me find my mf nunchucks then we'd be good to go

 **bitchass hyung;** oh my god


	3. more cheesy lines

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im so bloody grateful to everyone whos read this far ! like fuc my mf heart melting. also! dont be shy to comment any opinions, i’ll always reply. thank u again! btw this chap has over usage of the word cute + i love my boy samuel, i spent the entire day watching seventeen tv just for the interactions with him and the others :'(

_**monday.** _

 

In all honesty, Joshua didn’t expect that his flirting would get him anywhere. He thought it would’ve drove Seungcheol away by now, but they’re still on good terms and he was enjoying every second of making the boy flustered - even over text, he could tell. The other boy was too easy to read, easy to get to, in the sense practically every compliment got him flushing deep scarlet. Way too easy. Joshua wondered if he’s ever dated anyone, but he assumed he hasn’t. I mean, you can’t just date Seungcheol and _not_ call him cute, he can’t believe nobody has called him cute before. He just had the urge to wrap the boy in blankets, play some really cheesy acoustic love song, and shower him in compliments. 

“You want to _what_ now?” Oh... right, he was still on his way to the cafe, driving in his car and Minghao in the seat right next to him - giggling his head off. Joshua hated his habit, to the brim, of self-consciously speaking his thoughts out loud. “I just wanna make him feel good about himself, is that so wrong?” Minghao finally caught his breath after endlessly giggling at the cringe-worthy words spewing out his mouth.

“I suggest just getting in bed with him, after-sex praises - well, praising him during sex is great too - you said he gets embarrassed and flustered really easily right? Now imagine-” He was cut off by the car literally swerving and almost crashing into someone, before making a sharp as fuck turn and an abrupt stop at a red light, both of their bodies leaning really forward before slamming backwards onto their seats.

“What the fuck man?!” Minghao cursed, literally hissing at Joshua, he had accidentally bitten his tongue hard. “I’m sorry.”

“What happened, why’d you suddenly forget how to drive?"

Now it was Joshua’s turn to blush, mainly in shame. “...I started imagining the scene you just said-”

“But didn’t you say you asked him to get in bed with you last time?”

“Yeah but...” He slowly parked the car in the nearby parking lot, turning off the engine before continuing. “I said it in english, he didn’t understand.” The brunet glared at him before he opened the door on his side of the car, “You’re a pussy, Shua hyung.” before stepping outside, leaving Joshua questioning if it was possible to use that honorific in that same sentence. 

 

group chat;  **svt (spicy virgin twinks)** _(5)_

 ** **mean goo;****  i wonder how Shua hyung's doing with that waiter  
****mean goo;**** minghao told me they already exchanged numbers

 ** **10 yr old **;****** oh damn that was quick

 **mean goo;** ye he must really like him

 **do not disturb;** This chat has seriously gone so dead  
****do not disturb;**** to the point we're talking about Shua's love life

 **10 yr old;** nope it ain't dead, because _i'm_ still here

 **do not disturb;** wonderful

 **mean goo;** yo... i just noticed something about this chat  
****mean goo;**** theres two 97 liners, two 96

 **10 yr old;** thats you and i wonwoo :D

 **do not disturb;** and?

 **mean goo;** joshua's a 95 liner...... WE NEED ONE MORE

 **10 yr old;** oooo wait wait wait **,** he told me him and that waiter are the same age

 **do not disturb;** but that doesn't automatically mean they're born in the same year?

 **mean goo;** it's still a possibility  
****mean goo;**** i wanna complete the 7-6-5

 **do not disturb;** that's really dumb  
****do not disturb;****  a real reason to add him is to tease and make fun of them at the same time, right?  
****do not disturb;**** but, if the lovey-dovey shit gets out of hand, kick him

 **10 yr old;** sounds like a plan  
****10 yr old;**** oh yeah and, can we add sammy?

 **do not disturb;** that 12 year old?

 **mean goo;** nah I don't think he's 12 anymore, there's something called growing up

 **do not disturb;** wellthat something doesn't apply to Soonyoung

 **10 yr old;** ouch  
****10 yr old;**** and yeah mingyu's right, samuel's not 12 anymore

 **mean goo;** mhm!

 **10 yr old;** he's like 13 or some shit idfk

**mean goo;**

****

**do not disturb;** Not ready to be in the big boys group chat yet

 **10 yr old;** wait wait guys, i just remembered something

 **do not disturb;** what now

 **10 yr old;** WABAWHJABWJHADBJ  
****10 yr old;**** wait for it to load i'm fucking dying

 **mean goo;** huh?

**10 yr old;**

****

"hide your girlfriend, I'm headed out for today."

 **mean goo;** LMFAOOOAOFIAIFKASOA

 **do not disturb;** IS THAT MINGHAO

 **10 yr old;** YES WAIT WAIT THERES MORE

 **mean goo;** THHERES MORE/?SFDG

**10 yr old;**

****

**10 yr old;** swaggy af am i rite boys

 **do not disturb;** what a king

 **10 yr old;** wait wait one more, i found this whole collection

**mean goo;** LMFAO WTF IS HE DOING

 **10 yr old;** I DON'T KNOW MAN

 **fuck off m8;** the fuck is going on, my notifs are blowing up here  
****fuck off m8;**** i'm walking with shua hyung rn to the cafe

 **10 yr old;** oh um  
****10 yr old;**** well,

 ** **fuck off m8** ** **;****  
****fuck off m8;****** you fucking bastards really asking for a death sentence

 **do not disturb;** It was nice knowing you soonyoung (not really)

 **10 yr old;** OH nononono you are not going to just slip away, yOU Were laughign too  
****10 yr old;**** and MINGYU get your aSS BACK OVER HERE

 

“Okay, here’s the plan that’ll get you two closer - say that you’re ‘on your break right now’ whilst bringing over his favourite drink. Remember, two cups of it for both you and him. It’s basically a date.” Seungkwan was proud of himself, Junhui clapped excitedly meanwhile Seungcheol was getting even more anxious every passing second. “What if Taeyong finds out I’ve been on a date with a customer instead of doing my work?!”

Junhui slightly tilted his head to the side, eyes narrowed in confusion. “Who’s... Taeyong?”

“Our Boss? Look, don’t worry,” Seungkwan patted him on the back. “We’ll cover for you, okay?”

“Yeah!” Junhui nodded, agreeing that setting his co-worker, no, friend on a date with his cute crush was important. Although, he wouldn’t exactly do the same himself, _definitely_  favouring work over spending time with a customer, of course. “Thanks you guys, I think I can do this.”

“Now quick, whip up his favourite drink before he gets here!” 

”Oh, oh, yes, yes!” He immediately exited the staff room, the other two quicky trailing behind.

Right at that moment, whilst Seungcheol was preparing the drinks, Joshua walked in-

“There he is!” Seungkwan whispered to... “Junhui? What’s wrong?”

-with an unfamiliar face to Seungkwan but to Junhui, a different case. The two seated themselves at a table, Joshua sighing at the boy he was with was supposedly cursing the entire menu, not satisfied with the selections at all. Junhui hid behind Seungkwan, placing both of his hands on his shoulders before whimpering, “I want him.” Seungkwan whisper screamed, “What?! You want Joshua? But-”

“No, no, no! The other one... Cheol said his name was Minghao from China.” 

All four took the initiative to glance over at Seungcheol carrying a tray towards the table. Seungkwan face palmed as he saw that the tray was slightly shaking - which meant he was panicking to himself and questioning why the fuck the other seat was already occupied by Minghao who had a smug look on his face. He slowly placed the tray down onto the table, Minghao complained, “We didn’t even get to order though?” 

“W-Well, it’s uh, actually for me... and Joshua...” His voice trailed off at the end, now looking down at his shoes, wanting to bury himself in a hole and never come back out again sounded like a good idea. But Minghao had other plans, totally understanding the situation, meanwhile Joshua just gave him a warm smile in an attempt to comfort him. 

“Ahh, I get it.” Minghao simply grinned before getting up and moving tables. “My apologies, I’ll leave you two be.” Seungkwan let out a sigh of relief, quietly thanking him-

“Wow, he’s so considerate...” Oh my Lord. Seungkwan face palmed yet again at how Junhui was biting his lip and currently making the most obvious fucking heart eyes from afar towards Minghao. ...Is he really gonna take the risk and cover for both of them? He’s a good friend, so, might as well. “He’s even hotter in person!” Junhui whined, causing the shorter boy to roll his eyes. He couldn’t take this anymore. 

“Well then, just go over and take his order!” Seungkwan whipped around, literally shoving the love sick boy from behind the counter and towards where all the customers were seated, gaining a few weird stares. Seungkwan then quickly returned to the counter, locking the small flap door that separated the customers and baristas behind him. Jun could easily just step over it but whatever, he was trying to prove a point here. He quickly grabbed the notebook from his apron pocket and proceeded to walk over to the table Minghao was seated at, alone, trying to muster up his best smile. Once he reached the table, the boy looked up at him with... quite a blank stare. No, he couldn’t really tell.

Junhui kept smiling down at him, but literally saying nothing at all. "Are you just gonna stand there or actually take my order?" Well this was going absolutely brilliant. 

Meanwhile, the date with Seungcheol and Joshua was genuinely going really well, it was a success. The latter was really touched when Seungcheol admitted that he wanted to impress him and make their official first meeting as ‘friends’ special, although he couldn’t really afford to take them to any fancy restaurants. Plus, the only days he wasn’t working, Joshua was busy. Busy with what? He never asked, but he doesn’t really care either.

”I-I er,” He really needs to stop stuttering, when will his mouth just let him talk fluently with the cat-eyed boy? It was literally impossible. “I remembered your favourite drink, and, I like it too so...” Once again, he trailed off, muttering incoherently to himself. 

Joshua giggled, sighing dreamily,“You just keep getting cuter and cuter!” Again! Again with the flirting! Was killing Seungcheol his sole purpose in life? He immediately covered his reddening face with both hands, but what was the point of that really? All it did was make Joshua laugh even more, the shy action appearing to enhance how ‘adorable’ he was even further. But then, a brilliant idea struck, he removed his hands from his face before proceeding to lock eyes with Joshua.

“Well... you’re the _cutest._ ”

“Nope,” Huh? “That title goes to you baby, haven’t we established this before?”

Fully tomato faced, he gripped onto his hair and exclaimed, “How are you so good at this?”

“Do you have a problem with it?”

“It’s not fair, I wanna compliment and make you feel great too...”

“But you already are making me feel great, by being with me, of course.”

This boy and his cheesy ass words were gonna be the death of him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeah this chapter seems really rushed, my apologies. anyway, seventeen's comeback july 16 im not fucking ready, are you guys ready? im not ready


End file.
